deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Storyline/@comment-100.2.26.180-20141112080435
All of these theories look great, but there is one question I've noticed that no one has asked - at what time does the Deemo story take place? To follow my theory of the story of Deemo, please read the previous comments, as there are many great theories below from which i will borrow heavily from to form my own theory. Bear with me please :) Lets start with the numbers found hidden in the game. These co-ordinate with the National Taiwan University Hospital, which was founded in 1895. So it would appear that Deemo happened within the Nineteenth century in a hospital, perhaps even in NTUH. There is so much evidence to support this, just reading the other comments should suffice as proof. Next question - Who is Deemo and Masked lady? It would stand to reason that Deemo is the girl's doctor, and the Lady is her nurse. Deemo is not only a doctor, but a noted Musician as well. Proof? His bow tie. Bow ties were standard atire for musicians, and interestingly enough, pediatricians, since infants cannot grab them the way they could grab a standard necktie. So his bow tie is perhaps symbolic of both his profesions. The Masked Lady appears to be ghostlike in the game, this may be because the girl is seeing the gown and mask most nurses of the time adorned. Is the Girl dead? - probably not. it says 'To Be Continued' at the end of the credits, does it not? Unless we are going to be treated with Hell Deemo as a sequel. Yeah, that would be awesome in it's own way, but probably not happening. Why is the Masked Lady so Angry? - she's anxious. You know how hard it was to get to 20.000M yourself don't you?? Well Deemo had to heal his patient from the brink of death, and that is so much harder than tapping notes in sync with backround music. He also goes away, possibly abroad, to find a complete cure for the girl, since It's obvious she isn't fully healed. She can't go 'home' (This may mean returning consciente or simply going home). The nurse, who is a good friend of the doctor, is upset how much effort he is putting into healing this child. She is worried about him, and perhaps his health as well, and the girl is a target to which she can pour out her frustration against. Deemo never speaks - but it's apparent he is a caring individual, who only wishes the best for the everyone around him. Masked Lady may feel that it's not right the girl should cause the doctor such trouble, even if it's inadvertantly. Finally, all the covers for the songs. They all singnify emotions and feelings from each of the character's lives. To mention one, Entrance. I feel Deemo was originally a very prosperous musician, who only cared for money and title. This was in the past, as Entrance Deemo is seen with his back turned. But he realised the error of his ways, and after working on himself, changed to the Deemo we all know and love. It's easy to justify how in each cover the character(s) relates to the scene as you see them portrayed, and quite fun to figure out :) This is all my own theory, but i felt the need to share since Deemo is such a great game and powerful story. It's amazing how much depth to the story you can find, when all the story telling is merely 15 sec clips or quipes gathered from random conversation. I truly feel Deemo is a masterpiece, and hoping there is much more to come :) Thx to everyone who got this far, and i apologize to all the people from which i borrowed material and am not able to give credit to, as most of the posts are anonymous D: but I thank you for your awesome research :) And please read some of the other theories below, they are very interesting, original and well thought :D